


WHAT THE FuCK IS AN ANIME?

by mousaerato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Memo, Multi, Other, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousaerato/pseuds/mousaerato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the alpha kids and both cherubs watching Madoka together. What more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [THE OCHINCHIN IS FUCKING STUPID](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381767) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



CURRENT TimaeusTestified [CTT] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board MAHOU SHOUJO MADOKA MAGICA.

CTT: Is everyone here?

CURRENT tipsyGnostalgic [CTG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo:

CTG: not sure about eevryone else u invited but im here  
CTG: wait wahts goin on with the time stuff here?  
CTG: thought the software we had prevented weird teim shti  
CTG: *time shit  
CTT: Oh, it does. The software our alien friends gave us will guarantee that Jane and Jake don’t see any weird indications of their temporal location relative to ours.  
CTG: k b/c i donNOT feel like tryin to tell janey im from the future again  
CTT: Yeah, that won’t be an issue.

CURRENT gutsyGumshoe [CGG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo:

CGG: Hi Dirk! This is certainly different!  
CTT: I wanted to share something with everyone. Consider it a little bit of cultural education.  
CGG: :B  
CTG: only u could make that sound not condessendin  
CTG: *condescending  
CTT: I’m serious. This is a landmark work and I want to enjoy it with all of you.  
CTG: welllll judgin by the title of this memo its lookin kinda...  
CGG: I was going to ask about that! What on Earth is the title of this?  
CTT: Let’s wait until everyone’s here, Jane. I’ll explain everything in due time.

CURRENT golgothasTerror [CGT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo:

CGT: Oh bollocks it took a good five minutes to figure out this option on pesterchum sorry if i held anything up.  
CTG: lol hey jake  
CGG: Jake, are you serious?  
CGT: Yes i wasnt aware pesterchum had this capability so when i saw the invitation i thought it was maybe a virus of some kind.  
CTT: Dude. I’m the one who sent you the invite.  
CGT: I never frigging know anymore dirk! Do you have any idea when the last time i talked to YOU was?  
CGT: I swear it feels like the last time we actually TALKED was on my birthday three years ago!  
CGG: ...You do leave the AR on a lot.  
CTG: yeah i mean hes nice an all but ngl this is like  
CTG: the first time weve all talked?  
CGG: I think this is the first time I’ve talked to you in weeks, Dirk.  
CGT: See? Exactly my point right there. For all i knew it was another battle thing you were sending me.  
CTG: dirk did u turn the ar on? ur bein REAAAL quiet ovr there  
CTT: No, just listening. I guess you’re right.  
CTG: we rendered u speechless lmao  
CGT: Ok well all grievances aside this is a rather nice option yes? Were all here and can talk to each other in real time!  
CGG: We should do this more often.   
CTT: Sure, but not everyone is here yet.  
CGG: Oh?

??? uranianUmbra [?UU] at ?:?? responded to memo:

?UU: hello, everybody! ^u^  
CTG: OOOMGGGG  
?UU: roxy!  
CGG: Hello there!  
CGT: Why greetings friend! I guess youre our last awaited guest?  
?UU: oh goodness, yoU’re all so kind! u3u  
CTG: dirk u invited spacegrl?  
CTT: Of course. I think she’d enjoy this.

FUTURE undyingUmbrage [Fuu] 1:11 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo:

Fuu: I JuST WANT YOu TO KNOW.  
Fuu: WHILE I DON’T GIVE ANYTHING CLOSE TO A *FuCK*. ABOuT ANY OF YOu.  
Fuu: THE FACT THAT I WASN’T INVITED AT FIRST. IS RATHER OFFENSIVE.  
Fuu: WHY WOuLDN’T YOu INVITE ME TO THIS PARTY, DIRK?   
Fuu: TRYING TO KEEP THE BITCHES TO YOuRSELF?  
CGG: Oh, God.  
CTT: Not this shit.  
Fuu: CARE TO OFFER AN EXPLANATION???  
?UU: oh no.  
CTG: u want an explannation  
CTG: u SUCK how bout that  
Fuu: EXCuSE ME. THE MEN ARE TALKING HERE.  
?UU: yoU know what? shUt Up!  
Fuu: LA LA LA LA. I CAN’T HEAR YOu. OVER THE SOuND OF THE INTELLIGENT MALES CONVERSING.  
CGT: Ok so you only want to talk to the men then? How about this?  
CGT: SHUT YOUR CHRISTFORSAKEN TRAP!  
Fuu: I BELIEVE I SAID “INTELLIGENT MALES”. BuT I GuESS READING ISN’T THE STRONG SuIT. OF A JACKASS MORON LIKE YOu.  
CTG: dirk srsly ban him or smthng  
CGG: Please?  
CTT: That’s the thing. I thought I did.   
Fuu: YOu REALLY EXPECTED FOR A TIME LOCK TO WORK ON ME?   
Fuu: HAA. HAA. HAA. HEE. HEE. HEE. HOO. HOO. HOO.  
CTG: so wait u invite him in the future?  
CTT: I wanted to be fair. If he and his sister never get along, that’s fine. I could simply offer the invitation when she wasn’t here, and ban him from this section of the memo.  
Fuu: WELL. AS YOu CAN SEE. I AM ALREADY HERE.  
CGT: Oh for fucks sake!  
?UU: ok, i think i can explain this one.  
CGG: Please do. I don’t know how you live with him.  
?UU: yoU know how skaia has assigned Us all titles?  
CGT: Yes.  
CTT: Yeah.  
CGG: Yes?  
CTG: ya  
?UU: as i’m sUre yoU’ve all noticed, yoUr roles inflUence other parts of yoUr lives oUtside of the game. and as i’m also sUre yoU’ve noticed, my brother’s Username has a temporal marker on it, Unlike my own.  
?UU: well, UnfortUnately for Us, my brother is a rather advanced hero of *time*.  
CTG: shit  
CGT: So even if we dont want him here hes gonna stay here?  
CGG: Augh!  
CTT: Well, not necessarily. I could simply make another message board and not invite him to it.  
Fuu: WAIT. DON’T DO THAT.  
CTT: Why? Are you saying you’re actually interested in watching this with all of us?  
Fuu: THAT’S NOT WHAT I’M SAYING. AT ALL.  
CTG: omfg this is too preicous  
CGT: Does someone want to be bros with dirk?  
CGG: It certainly looks that way!  
?UU: heehee. ~_u  
Fuu: I AM ONLY HERE. BECAuSE WHEN I GOT MY INVITATION. YOu WERE ALREADY FINISHED YOuR LITTLE EXHIBITION.  
CTG: tahts what happens when u suck  
Fuu: NOW I HAVE ALL THESE MESSAGES IN THE FuTuRE. FANGIRLING.  
?UU: so? >:U  
Fuu: I WANT TO SEE WHAT THIS IS.  
CGT: Hahaha.  
Fuu: LET ME FINISH MY THOuGHT, ENGLISH. I WANT TO SEE IT. SO I CAN uNDERSTAND HOW TO RESPOND TO HER CLAPTRAP.  
Fuu: DO YOu HAVE ANY IDEA. HOW STRANGE IT IS. SEEING THESE STILTED AND NONSENSICAL MESSAGES POP uP. BEFORE YOuR EYES?  
CGG: Oh, yes. We have absolutely no idea whatsoever how that feels. Tell us more.  
CGG: And do it with your positively illogical tendency to place periods after each clause, please.  
CGT: Oh wow jane didnt know you had it in you.  
CTG: yeah burn   
Fuu: SO. FOR THE SAKE OF FAIRNESS. I AM HERE.  
?UU: yoU coUldn’t wait Until i foUnd...well, whatever it is we’re watching, and then sent it to yoU?  
Fuu: FuTuRE YOu HASN’T FOuND IT YET. AND SHE WON’T SHuT uP ABOuT IT.  
CTT: Ok, ok, ok. Let’s try to iron this out here.  
CTT: uu, do you promise not to be a dick?  
CTG: like he can actully promise that  
CGT: Took the words right out of my mouth miss lalonde.  
CTT: Amended statement, then: uu, can you promise to try not to be a dick?  
CTT: No threats to your sister and no insults her way.  
CTT: UU, do you think that’s fair?  
?UU: Umm...sUre. bUt if he gets oUt of hand anyway?  
CTT: Then we can move to another board. uu, think you can manage not to be an ass for at least 25 minutes?  
Fuu: IS THAT A CHALLENGE?  
CTT: If it means you’ll take it seriously, then yes.  
Fuu: I WILL BE THE MOST CONSCIENTIOuS VIEWER YOu HAVE EVER SEEN.  
CTT: Gonna hold you to that. Oh, and can you please keep it linear?  
Fuu: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.  
CGT: Wow that was actually solved quite elegantly.  
CGG: Is it really that easy to calm him down, UU, or is he only like this for Strider?  
?UU: if he was this easy to placate, trUst me, i woUld have discovered it a long time ago!  
CTG: haha u wanna suck his dick while ur at it alien dude  
CTG: seein as how ur practicly ridin it rite now  
CGG: Roxy!  
CGT: I was thinking similarly.  
CGG: Um?  
?UU: beg yoUr pardon love?  
CTT: Really?  
CGT: Well i mean youve practically got him on a leash there.  
?UU: ...........  
CGT: Next thing you know youll have him all saddled up and willing to do whatever you please.  
CGG: Jake!  
CGT: What did i say something wrong?  
CTT: No.  
?UU: oh my. u_u;  
CTG: i cant fuckign breathe oh my god  
Fuu: I BELIEVE I SPEAK FOR EVERYONE. WHEN I SAY THIS:  
Fuu: SHuT. THE *FuCK.* uP.  
CTT: I thought you said you would be on your best behavior.  
CGG: I agree with uu on this one.  
Fuu: SEE? I TOLD YOu. I WAS SPEAKING FOR EVERYONE.  
CTG: cant believe im gonan say this but yea hes right  
CTG: lets just watch this thng already b4 this gets more awk  
Fuu: AND THE LADIES PROVE THEY POSSIBLY HAVE MORE THAN TWO BRAIN CELLS BETWEEN THEM. HEY “SIS”. WANT TO MAKE IT A FuLL SET?  
?UU: Ugh. yoU’re actUally right on this one. i’d rather not hear this mUch innUendo right now. i’m getting secondhand embarrassment!  
Fuu: HAA. HAA. HAA.  
CTT: Lame.  
CGT: Wait what exactly are you talking about?  
CTT: Jake, we can discuss this later.  
CGT: Very well then i look forward to our later intercourse.  
CTT: Never change.  
Fuu: uGH.  
CGG: Now that we have that whole brouhaha settled, mind telling us what we’re watching?  
CTT: With pleasure, Crocker.  
CTT: We are going to watch an anime.  
?UU: ooh! ^u^  
Fuu: WHAT THE FuCK IS AN ANIME?  
CGT: This is one of those cartoons from japan right?  
CTG: yeah and usually theyre wierd as fuck  
CTG: *WEIRD w/emphasis  
CTT: You call them weird. I call them philosophical and cinematic.  
CGT: Alright youve got my attention chap.  
CTT: This one came out in spring of 2011. It’s called “Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica.”  
?UU: ?  
Fuu: WHAT?  
CGT: Care to translate there strider?  
CTG: yeah lets try to keep this smiple  
CTT: The title gets changed for English audiences to “Puella Magi Madoka Magica,” but that’s actually Latin.  
CGG: Why would they do that?  
CTG: janey its japan  
CTG: dont ask  
CTT: The best translation would “Magical Girl Madoka Magica.”  
Fuu: THAT’S FuCKING REDuNDANT AS SHIT.  
CGT: Yes it does seem rather repetitive.  
CTG: again  
CTG: ITS JAPAN STOP TRYIN TO MAKE IT MAKE SENSE  
CTT: It’s a deconstruction of the magical girl genre. It’s one of the most intelligent things I’ve seen in a while. Plus, the artwork and music are really well done.  
CGG: Sounds interesting!  
CGT: So its magical girl? What exactly is that?  
?UU: i was going to ask the same qUestion. dirk, what is “magical girl”? :U  
CTT: It’s a particular kind of anime. There are lots of shows that fall into the “magical girl” genre.  
Fuu: THE FuCK IS A GENRE?  
CGT: It means a subtype of something you illiterate dickprince.  
Fuu: I AM ON MY BEST BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW. YOu COuLD STAND TO DO THE SAME.  
CTT: It has to do with young girls – usually teenagers – with magical powers, usually granted to them by an animal or spirit guide. The outfits are generally very bright and vivid, and the storylines tend to be exceptionally romance-heavy.  
?UU: oh this soUnds positively lovely!!!!!!!!!!!  
Fuu: OF COuRSE THIS IS WHAT *YOu’RE* INTERESTED IN.  
CTT: Not so fast, alien bro. This is a deconstruction, so it’s going to be a magical girl show while still picking apart the magical girl genre.  
CGT: So is the romance the only part of their story or is there a little more than that?  
CTT: Oh, yeah. You get lots of adventures, fighting, magic and weapons.  
CTG: fuck yeah majjyks  
CGT: Im all for weapons!  
?UU: oh goodness, this is going to be really good, isn’t it?  
CTT: Like I said: you’ll all enjoy it. Jane, how about you? Lots of jokes about cake in this one.  
CGG: I’m not entirely sold on it, but I’ll give it a shot.  
CTT: Ok, so are we all set?  
Fuu: FINE.  
?UU: yes!!!!!!!!!!!  
CTG: all set ovr here  
CGT: At the ready and raring to go!  
CGG: No complaints from me!  
CTT: Let’s get this shit started, then.  



	2. Prologue and Opening

CTT: Starting the live stream now.

?UU: dirk dear, is yoUr streaming software possibly broken? yoUr image looks scratchy. unu  
CTG: i think thats just a stlysitc thing  
CTG: *stylistic  
?UU: oh. alright then.

CGT: Gadzooks look at that!  
CGG: You weren’t kidding about the animation, Dirk. This is breathtaking!  
CGT: Also its just a tad creepy.  
?UU: its rather Unsettling, yes.  
CTG: i dunno i think its p cool  
Fuu: FOR ONCE. THE ROXY HuMAN AND I AGREE.  
Fuu: THERE IS NOTHING “CREEPY” ABOuT THIS.  
Fuu: LET ME GuESS. YOu’RE ALL PEOPLE WHO DREAM ON THAT uGLY GOLDEN MOON. AREN’T YOu.  
?UU: Um, yes. so?  
Fuu: I KNOW *YOu* DREAM ON PROSPIT. I MEANT THE OTHER TWO.  
CGG: Jake and I are both Prospit dreamers, yes.  
Fuu: WIMPS. ALL OF YOu. DERSE DREAMERS LIKE ME EAT THIS SHIT uP FOR BREAKFAST.  
CTG: ur a derse dreamer uu?  
Fuu: YES. IT IS A HORRIFYING PuRPLE PLACE OF PuRE FuCKING BRILLIANCE.  
CTG: *fist bunp*  
Fuu: WHAT DID YOu JuST DO?  
CTG: nothin just tryin to spread the derse love up in here  
?UU: she’s trying to be conciliatory, brother.  
Fuu: FINE. WHATEVER.  
CTT: Yeah, this is nothing compared to the terrors from the Furthest Ring.  
CGG: I’m kind of glad I’ve never seen it now.  
CTT: Consider this to be game preparation, then.  
CGT: Alright so this pink haired girls reached the exit. Thats good right?  
CTG: waitin for the shitty twist now  
Fuu: THERE ARE TOO MANY FuCKING STAIRS.  
CTT: I warned you about stairs.  
?UU: i think her oUtfit is just adorable! look at the skirt! ^u^ what do yoU ladies think?  
CGG: I like her eyes.  
CTG: u like pink eyes janey? ;)  
CGG: There’s something so beautiful about them!  
Fuu: OH FuCK. KEEP TALKING. JuST LIKE THAT.  
?UU: next topic! hUrry Up!  
CGT: And shes opening to the door to...

CTG: OH SHIT  
CGT: What the devilfucking dickens did she just walk into?  
?UU: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
CTG: woah UU girl damn  
CTG: *whoa  
?UU: jUst what IS this thing?  
CTT: I told you it wasn’t your standard magical girl.  
CGG: This violin and guitar music is really mesmerizing.  
CTT: How are you taking this, alien bro? You’re pretty quiet.  
Fuu: WHO THE FuCK IS THAT NEW GIRL?

CTG: i like her stockings  
CTG: like all horror aside here  
?UU: the diamond pattern is very cUte.  
CGT: Her shield is rather interesting but she doesnt look to have any armaments with her.  
Fuu: WAIT. IS SHE GOING TO LIKE. TRY TO FIGHT?

CTT: Signs point to yes.  
CGG: That was quite the jump! I think Jake is right, though – she doesn’t have any weapons!  
CTT: Just wait.  
Fuu: THIS DOESN’T LOOK ANYTHING. LIKE WHAT YOu DESCRIBED.  
CTT: I’m not hearing a complaint in there.  
CTG: lol  
?UU: it’s okay if yoU enjoy it, brother!  
CGT: See maybe this can be the thing that brings you two together!

?UU: oh no!!!!!!!!!!!  
Fuu: OH FuCK. YES!!!!!!!!!!!  
Fuu: THERE IS NO WAY SHE SuRVIVED THAT.  
CGG: This is a little much, Strider!  
CTT: Just wait. I promise it works its way out.  
CGT: Great scott she made it out!  
CTG: go girl!  
Fuu: THIS SHIELD IS OBVIOuSLY MAGIC. THERE IS NO WAY IT COuLD DEFLECT THOSE BEAMS OTHERWISE.  
CTT: Yeah, that’s her magical girl weapon.  
CGG: It’s not really a “weapon,” though, strictly speaking.  
?UU: yes, really. how can she expect to fight this creatUre?  
CTT: You’ll see.  
Fuu: WHAT THE FuCK IS THAT CAT THING. TALKING TO THE PINK HAIRED GIRL.  
CTG: its so cute!  
CGG: I don’t trust it.  
CGT: I agree with jane it sounds like it knows way too much about all this.  
CTT: And that blow had to hurt.  
CTG: holy sith she just went thru like bits of steel and concrete  
CGG: I think that was some kind of tree bough.  
?UU: dirk, i don’t think i can qUite handle watching this.  
Fuu: HAA. HAA. HAA. WIMPY BITCH.  
CTT: uu, that’s warning #1 and your only warning. One more time and I move this entire chat without you.  
CTT: As for you, UU: if I told you this follows epic conventions, would it put your mind at ease a little?  
CGG: Oh, so this is...  
CGT: Alright that actually makes ME feel better about this. I cant stand watching lasses get hurt.  
CTG: way to spoil distri  
?UU: oh! OH! okay. <exhales!>  
CTT: Don’t tell your brother what that means.  
Fuu: WHY CAN’T YOu TELL ME?  
CTT: Punishment for not following the rules.

Fuu: HOW THE FuCK DOES SHE NOT HAVE ANY BROKEN BONES?  
Fuu: SHE’S HARDLY GOT ANY MEAT ON THEM. TO CuSHION A BLOW.  
CGG: That’s actually a good question.  
CGT: Oh no that girls about to cry isnt she?  
CGT: Dirk do i have your word that this actually works out well? This isnt going to turn into a snuff flick on me is it?  
Fuu: SO WHAT IF IT DOES.  
CTT: It’s not.

?UU: roxy, not to make a fUss, bUt i don’t think i like this feline as mUch as yoU do. unu  
CTG: oh no ofefnse taken  
CTG: *offense  
CTT: Point of clarification here: talking cats are perfectly normal for magical girl anime. No one ever complains about them, no one ever asks questions about them. They’re just these warm, fuzzy balls of exposition.  
CGG: I really don’t like this cat. The way he’s talking to her is extremely suspicious.  
CTT: Ever the perspicacious one, Jane.  
?UU: oh, so she has power? she’s a magical girl, too?  
Fuu: “CAN SOMEONE LIKE ME. REALLY DO THAT MuCH”? I BELIEVE I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THIS.  
Fuu: SPOILERS: NO, BITCH.  
CGG: uu! SHUT UP!  
CTT: He wasn’t directing it at UU, so I gotta let it slide.  
CGT: I mean this is certainly awful and horrendous but im starting to think maybe she shouldnt just run in there guns blazing?  
CTG: yeah i mean catdude ovr heres got this situation on lock rite?  
CTG: so whys he doin JACK SHIT?  
?UU: “make a contract with me”? oh, no no no no!  
?UU: love, rUn away!  
CGG: “Become” a magical girl? So she isn’t one.  
CTT: No, she is not. It’s why she’s wrought with indecision.  
Fuu: SO I WAS RIGHT. WHEN I SAID SHE COuLD DO JACK SHIT. ONE POINT FOR ME.  
CGT: Well that makes things a little more complicated.

?UU: oh! so she was jUst dreaming all that?  
CGT: Phew! *dabs at brow.*  
CTG: yeah looks like shes safe in bed  
CGG: What about the other girl in her dream?  
Fuu: YEAH. I LIKED HER.  
?UU: :U? oh?  
Fuu: I MEAN.  
Fuu: AT LEAST SHE WAS FuCKING ENTERTAINING.  
CTT: You’re a Time player, right uu?  
Fuu: DID THAT FACT ESCAPE YOu. OR WHAT.  
CTT: Just asking.  
Fuu: WHY.  
CTT: Oh, no reason.

CGT: Um well this is different.  
CTG: yeah uhh what  
?UU: this is rather chipper...i gUess?  
CTT: Oh, another point of clarification: anime opening theme songs are notorious for not matching the tenor of the show they’re for.  
CTT: With the exception of Cowboy Bebop, which has the greatest theme song of all time.  
CGG: The juxtaposition is certainly jarring...  
?UU: well, at least it’s mUch brighter than before! The coloUrs are gorgeoUs!  
Fuu: ALSO. WHAT THE FuCK ARE THEY SAYING?  
Fuu: I’VE BEEN READING THE TEXT uNDERNEATH. BuT. WHAT?  
?UU: this show is in japanese. it’s another hUman langUage. if yoU read the sUbtitles, you should be jUst fine. ^u^  
CGG: You’re so helpful to him. You must have the patience of a saint!  
CGT: Forgive me for the ridiculous inquiry but what exactly are the words *above* the frame supposed to be?  
Fuu: ACTuALLY. I WAS WONDERING THAT TOO.  
CTT: That’s Romanization. Let me explain a little more for uu’s sake. Jake, I know you know some of this already, but our alien friends might not.  
?UU: yoU hUmans are absolUtely fascinating.  
CTT: The writing system we’re using right now is not the writing system used in Japanese. They have an entirely different system; if you keep watching, you’ll see examples of it.  
CTT: Romanization is a way to transliterate Japanese so that English speakers can read what it is they’re actually saying, as opposed to simply what the phrases mean. That’s what the bottom text is for – it’s a translation instead. It’s also what I happened to use for the title of this board.  
CTT: So if anyone here wants to sing along, feel free. How about you, Jane?  
CGG: What?  
CTT: You’re the resident musician here. It’s you.  
CGG: I only play piano, though.  
CTG: speakin of which this piano tunes catchy too  
CTG: hell i might start singin along  
CTT: You mean slurring along.  
Fuu: BuRN!  
CTG: dude low blow

CGG: Those shoes are impractical. How can she expect to do anything like what we saw if she can’t even run?  
?UU: oh, bUt look at the whole ensemble! it’s so adorable!!! ^u^ i love the rUffles!  
CTG: the pink is ttly gorg  
CTT: She actually pulls of the monochromatic outfit. Well done.

CGT: Oh my. *averts gaze in a gentlemanly manner post haste!*  
Fuu: WELL WELL WELL.  
?UU: don’t be a pervert!  
CTG: ummm  
CTG: i kinda want that outfit  
CTT: Oh?  
CGG: Really?  
CTG: yeah rly i mean  
CTG: totes inappropriate for her but  
CGG: Even the restraints?  
CTG: sure why not  
CGT: I should just excuse myself shouldnt i?  
?UU: oh no, jake! yoU’re fine!  
CTG: ur totes fine ;)  
CTT: Doll nudity alert for you more prudish types.  
CGG: What the hell is this!?  
?UU: oh. so THAT’S what yoU hUmans look like withoUt clothes?  
CTG: not allof us  
CGT: I didnt know this was going to be pornography!  
Fuu: uNF. FuCK YES. DO MORE OF THE HuGGING.  
CGG: Ew!  
CTT: It’s not. If you need to avert your gaze, that’s fine, but it’s supposed to represent innocence.  
?UU: so the other girls there i assUme we’ll meet later?  
CTG: ya seein reg chars in the intro that u havent seen yets p standard  
CTT: Dramatic key change, everyone.  
CTG: and POSE  
CTT: And that’s the end of the theme song.  
CGT: Oh my who was that one lady?  
CTT: Which one?  
CGT: The more azure girl.  
CTG: to the shock of no one jakes lookin at blue girls  
CTG: dude janes here and actually REAL  
?UU: heehee! ~_u  
CGG: MOVING RIGHT ALONG!  
CGT: Yes lets just watch this now.


End file.
